Potion Misfire
by Ksan-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are practicing, and Naruto gets mischievous and plays a joke on Sasuke when he's not looking. Things get pretty complicated and now Naruto is in charge of a very confused and huffy chibi Sasuke! first attempt, please easy on the Flaming! an eventual SASUNARU story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, but I just had this desire to write so here it is! Please easy on the flaming!**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke and Naruto are practicing, and Naruto gets mischievous and plays a joke on Sasuke when he's not looking. Things get pretty complicated and now Naruto is in charge of a very confused and huffy chibi Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters T-T**

**But this story is mine! *****Stands there with lawyers and play-write copies*******

**Please enjoy!**

Talking

_Thinking_

'_**flash backs'**_

* * *

**Potion Misfire**

**-FLASH BACK-**

'_**It was early morning, the sun barely starting to show its honey glow over the still sleeping village. Everyone, except the two figures jogging over the hills to get to their private training grounds within the forest.'**_

'_**Sasuke hold on, I'm still tired from our mission from yesterday… do we have to train so early? Exclaimed an exhausted Naruto, still trying to catch up to the dark haired man, who seemed to have no trouble at all staying awake and alert.'**_

'_**Hn. Dobe. It was your fault we stayed up so late in the first place, I wasn't the one who had have 26 bowls of ramen before heading home. The Uchiha calmly stated, a knowing smirk on his face has he felt the Blondes chakra spike, meaning he successfully edged the blonde on.'**_

'_**Sasuke-Teme! You know I had to eat something I was starving! We had been on that mission for 3 weeks with nothing but disgusting canned food! The Blonde known as Naruto explained, running and moving his arms about him to make his point to the smirking Uchiha.'**_

'_**You really are a dobe then. And with that Sasuke picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way to the hidden training grounds, chakra infused with his every step making him nothing more than a blur. Naruto slowly came to a stop and folded his arms to his chest, pouting and trying to get over the sting the Uchiha dealt him.'**_

'_**Just you wait Sasuke-Teme. Naruto thought to himself. I'll get you back for making fun of me! And I know just were I can get some potions to do it! With that Naruto turned on his heel and using his chakra, sped away to the Hokage's tower, laughing diabolically at his evolving plans.'**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**I know its ridiculously short, but since i have no idea if anyone would even read this,**

**I think i'll wait for at least on review before continuing with this story, **

**I promise the chapters will get longer! **

**So please fellow readers and SASUNARU fans, read and review! Ill give you cyber cookies!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Peeps! So here goes the 2 Chapter! Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: **

**If I owned Naruto, there is no doubt I would make him and Sasuke gay for each other! But I don't own, so I guess it just wont be!**

**Warnings: **

**Rated T for teens for mild language, eventual sexual suggestive themes**

**And OOC-ness of our beloved characters!**

**Enjoy, and on with the story!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_**Flashback'**_

* * *

-PRESENT TIME-

"Naruto! What have you done?" Bellowed the Hokage, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and suppress the oncoming headache. She sighed angrily and glanced at the sleeping form of Sasuke, who was being cradled in the Blondes arms, unaware of the hectic world that lay beyond his peaceful dreams. She meets the Blondes sheepish face and covers her face with her hands. "Naruto, you have to tell me exactly what you did to Sasuke… he's… he's…" The Hokage couldn't bring herself to say it. "I know Baa-chan! You don't think I feel horrible about this? I didn't mean to turn him into this!" Naruto whispered loudly, as to not disturb the sleeping form in his arms. "All I wanted to do was play a little trick on him! He was making fun of me, and I got mad…" Said Naruto woefully. He looked down at Sasuke again and sighed the guilt plainly written on his face. He would have to tell Grandma-tsunade the truth.

"Baa-chan, I used some potions I found in your lab. I just wanted to give him an irritating rash, or boils or something gross… that wouldn't have gone away for a while… not turn him into a child!" Naruto stated quietly. He couldn't bring himself to meet with her eyes, and opted instead to stare at the floor, waiting for the outburst he knew would come. He closed little Sasuke's ears and waited. Tsunade looked at the Blonde completely dumbfounded that he was able to break into her private lab without her, or anyone else's knowledge. "…What… the…. HELL NARUTO!" Her yelling was filled with pure anger and frustration; Naruto grimaced and waited for it to be over. "I cant BELIEVE you broke into MY personal, no… extremely private lab!" She barked as she punched her desk, making it crumble and break in half under the extraordinary amount of force.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if you gave him anything else from in there? I have unknown diseases from far away lands in there! I have other highly toxic vials and liquids, not to mention all the experimental drugs and potions in there that could have done God knows what to Sasuke! Your just lucky that what ever you gave him only seems to have shrunk him!" Once she calmed down a little more, Naruto stepped towards the ruined desk and quietly bent down into a crouch.

"Baa-chan, what do we do? I don't even know the extent of what the potion did to him, when he drank it, he just collapsed and as I ran to his side he was… morphing. He was screaming and thrashing all over the place when finally he just went still, and I thought I killed him… but then he was kind of lifted of the ground and there was this blinding light and when I was able to open my eyes again, there he was. A mini version of the older Sasuke just sleeping in a pile of clothes like nothing happened. I couldn't get him to wake up, and that's when I panicked and ran with him in my arms all the way here…" Naruto breathed heavily, knowing he deserved whatever punishment Tsunade would give him, he just hoped that Sasuke would be okay.

Upon hearing his quiet outburst the Hokage sank into her chair tiredly and closed her eyes. "Do you still have the empty vial that you gave him?" She asked calmly. She knew Naruto's punishment had to be severe but first they had to know what they were dealing with. Naruto nodded and after reaching into his back pocket with little difficulty, he handed the empty container to Tsunade and watched as she examined it closely. After a few moments he saw her eyes open wide in alarm. He stepped closer and was starting to get nervous.

"Naruto… This was a mixture of some elixcers that I made from my studies of these ancient texts that were hidden away in the old records room. Those texts described ancient and, well, very odd potions that could make and do things that no one has seen in hundreds of years. I wasn't through with translating them, but I guess I know what this one was for now." She said as she looked worriedly at Sasuke. " The only problem is that I don't know how to reverse the affects and turn him back into his adult self. I'll start right away of course but Naruto..." At the mention of his name, Naruto's head shot up and questioning cerulean eyes clashed with honey brown. "Yes, Baa-chan?" Naruto said nervously. He started to rub the back of his head, slowly backing up away from the woman. She had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You are going to have to care for Sasuke while I try to come up with an antidote." She finished smugly, not trying to hide the huge grin on her face. She knew that was the last thing the Blonde would want, and what better way to punish him then with making him have to babysit his ultimate rival? She was beside herself with all the evil laughter inside her head, but she knew she had to keep up appearances so she sucked it up and continued to grin evilly at the blabbering knuckle-headed ninja.

"Once the boy awakens, make sure to stop by so I can get a better read on his mental and physical state, hopefully he wont kill you when he finds out what you did to him." She stands and heads towards the door, pulling the still flabbergasted man from his spot on the floor.

Before kicking the boy out completely Tsunade decides to have a little fun with the Blonde. "Oh, and Naruto. Make sure no one sees Sasuke like this. I do not want a widespread panic in the village. That is an order. Good day." She pushes the Blonde a few steps and slams the door. Naruto still squawking incoherently to himself, not really realizing the trouble he got himself into.

"What the Hell am I going to do now?"

**So there you go! The 2nd Chapter! I know its still short but i promise they will get longer, i just have to get used to writing more than a few pages :) And i would like to give a HUGE thanks to Dragon77 and bluecandy145 and TaraUzumaki for commenting and making me feel like a total movie star! I know its corny but it really did mean a whole bunches to me! So thanks again guys you all rock! **

****Gives each of you cookies and bags full of treats****

**So please leave a review and I'll try my best to update soon! I leave on holiday and I wont be back for a while, and sadly there is no Internet where I am going! So TTYL until then but I promise to have a few chapters done by the time I get back!**

**Thanks again to those who comment! I can't wait to give out more cookies later!**

**Review and spread the SASUNARU LOVE!**


End file.
